coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5662 (5th January 2004)
Plot Sarah is still feeling unnerved after the confrontation with Brenda. She then turns up at Sarah's flat hoping to see Bethany. Sarah is outraged and vows never let Brenda see Bethany again. Emily sees an upset Brenda and comforts her. Deirdre is jittery as she gets ready for her first day at her new job. Ken is pleased when he manages to calm her down. Roy later suggests to Ken that he should also cook her a meal to welcome her home from work. Maria finds Fiz crying and Fiz tells her that Kirk has dumped her. Maria says that she will sort Kirk out but finds out that Fiz spent the night at Tyrone's house and is angry at Fiz. In the cafe, Brenda tells Emily that Sarah is leading Bethany into "a life of sin and shame". Emily tries to talk to Sarah but Sarah tells Emily that Brenda is mad. Charlie quotes Jack £2,000 for the extension work. Jack can't afford it so tries to sell the fridge to Roy and Ken but is ridiculed instead. Jack is not amused. However, Charlie agrees to take the fridge and knock off £500 for the work he is doing. Rita is fed up of Norris sending inappropriate birthday cards to her friends and demands that he hands over her diaries. Janice presents Les with divorce papers again and is surprised when he happily signs them. Fiz is heartbroken about Kirk. She asks her mum why she is trying to ruin her life. Cilla does not respond and Fiz leaves in tears. Sarah and Todd turn up at Bethany's nursery to find that Brenda has taken her. Brenda takes Bethany to Neil's grave, telling her they are going to see her daddy. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones Guest cast *Brenda Fearns - Julia Deakin *Jane Larkfield - Nicola Bolton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *North Cross Cemetery *Nursery School - Classroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Brenda plots to get her granddaughter back; and Kirk is caught in the crossfire between Fiz and her mum. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,830,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Cilla Brown: "Let me warn you Kirk, there's only two types of women... them they put on top of Christmas trees and the other. Do you need to tell me which she is?" Les Battersby: "I'll tell yer which one you are, sweetheart!" --- Jack Duckworth: "£2,000 and that's lucky?" Charlie Stubbs: "Well, sometimes you're going along great and you suddenly come across some unexpected nightmare." Jack Duckworth: "Aye, well my nightmare is my expected... she's on her way home as we speak!" Category:2004 episodes